The Trigger
by merinxD
Summary: Belle would remember her beast- Imprisoned on the verge of the curse Belle fights back in an unforeseen way. Short one shot Violence warning


**The Trigger**

One Shot song fic

Song. This means War Nickelback.

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

_Belle POV_

_Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win__  
><em>_Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing__  
><em>_Should've seen it coming__  
><em>_It had to happen sometime__  
><em>_But you went and brought a knife__  
><em>_To an all out gun fight___

The darkness is thick around her.

She can't see.

The pain that had previously threatened to be her undoing has now dissipated.

The shadows of a new future billow around the prison the Queen had ressurected.

It is happening rapidly and it's begining to suffocate her.

_The blood loss won't be helping. _She thinks slowly.

Belle is on the precipice of the dark curse, blood pooling around the wound she has inflicted with her own hands.

With _his _dagger.

The Queen expected her to take her life with the knife when she brought it to the cell. She had presented it as a sentimental keepsake, saying that it would be a comfort dying by your one true loves weapon.

Belle had a better idea though.

_You've gone too far__  
><em>_(get up, get up)__  
><em>_Who do you think you are__  
><em>_(get up so we can finish this)__  
><em>_Is this what you came for__  
><em>_(get up, get up)__  
><em>_Well this means war__  
><em>_(get up so we can finish this)_

She begins to laugh.

It rips from her amaciated form with a painful growl unable to control the way it grows in volume becoming more maniacle with each passing moment.

It was worthy of the beast himself.

_Her_ beast.

Glancing down at the dagger held securely in her palm Belle wonders if she will die from blood loss.

_What's a life behind bars. _Her thoughts are bitter.

Just like the taste in her mouth, overwhelmingly coppery as if the wound upon her head was bleeding internally.( _That would be her luck)_.

The stench of bloodshed floods her senses now bringing her back to her _very last _task.

If she could live through this then there could still be hope for a happy ending.

She would remember her Rumpel whether the Queen liked it or not.

_Say anything you want__  
><em>_But talk will get you nowhere__  
><em>_The only thing you've brought was psychological warfare__  
><em>_Well there's no getting out__  
><em>_And now you got to wonder__  
><em>_Who will dig you out when you're six feet under_

With a quick intake of breath Belle lowered the Rumpelstiltskin dagger to the crown of her head (once more) piercing the scalp in one swift movement. (There was no time for slow.)

The magical item ripped through her skin with white hot fury writing the last of her message. It burned to the point of freezing cold and eventually turned to numbness. A bright light emitted from the object marring her skin for eternity.

The glow seeping crimson as the wound grew in size, as did it's meaning.

Tracing the bloodied gashes upon her scalp Belle finally relaxes a peaceful smile falling upon her soiled face.

She was dirty, cold, bleeding and possibly dying but she did not care. She had created a trigger to remember her true life.

She would remember her true love for her head now read -

_I love Rumpelstiltskin._

_I am Belle. Remember. _

_Good. _She thought.

At last letting her body sucumb to the heaviness it had been drowning in.

#####

Belle would wake up in a new world, in a different prison.

But she is not scared, for the magic of her loves dagger weaves steadily throughout her viens capturing her memories eternally.

She would bide her time.

Afterall, time is a foreign concept to prisoners.

Belle _would_ find her happy ending with Rumpelstiltskin.

True Love's kiss can break _any _curse. Even Storybrookes tale of woe.

She would kiss her beast and they would be freed.

All in good time...

_You've gone too far__  
><em>_(get up, get up)__  
><em>_Who do you think you are__  
><em>_(get up so we can finish this)__  
><em>_Is this what you came for__  
><em>_(get up, get up)__  
><em>_Well this means war__  
><em>_(get up so we can finish this)___

_Well this means war_

END


End file.
